


The Republican Dream

by homeros



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Materialism, new money, old money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeros/pseuds/homeros
Summary: In which Korra pursues a particular image.





	The Republican Dream

In a world where things didn't get as disastrous as they did, the new was facing the old.

Hiroshi Sato, the new money typed man, who rose from the dirt and conquered the world, with next to him, also representing that same peculiar kind of money, Avatar Korra.

They faced you and your husband, old money in eyes and heart, who despised their lack of roots and name, for yours were very ancient and respected above all.

New money, or at least that's what your kind of mind determinedly kept to, would try to compensate those shortages with extreme wealth and over the top expenses, to old money's disapproval.

But Republic City is land in which the waves of the sea are opportunities and life is grander for everyone, disregarding social class.

Men should be able to attain the fullest form or their selves.

This was new money's truth and Korra, respected for bearing the name of Avatar but looked down upon for coming from normality and now sleeping in the chicest of hotels and eating in the fanciest of restaurants, agreed.

And Korra's Republican Dream, that's what the people of the world had named it, turned into something newer than her money; beginning from values such as equality and freedom, it had now become human greed.

Achieving that dream meant materialism.

To spend summers in the Water Tribes and winters in the Fire Nation. To go horseback riding and play golf, to wear cashmere clothes and diamond earrings. To buy pens of thousand yuans each and to seal letters with gold.

It meant all the rareness and all the exclusiveness.

And what was the most exclusive prize in the world? That was a golden woman, a married woman, who had the greatest of parties and symphonies dedicated to her.

You were the ultimate status symbol and Korra wasn't going to settle for anything less.

One time, when the Avatar caught a single glimpse of your sad, dark eyes, your excruciating beauty painted by itself a picture in Korra's mind and to that image she was faithful to the end.

You were a prize, already won, but that could be stolen away.

For that was, and you were, after all, Korra's Republican Dream.


End file.
